Vaje's Uprising
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Set after the finale The true leader of the originization of Vega knows about Kane's failure now it is his time.
1. Chapter 1

If the Burners thought they were finished with Kane and no more destrution to fall on Motorcity, well that were partly right. But in Cleveland a message was brought in by a spy of Vega. "Sir you have to see this." A messenger said entering the office of a man who was the leader of the originization known as Vaje.

Vaje looked at the men in the corner of his eye. "Well what are you waitiing for? Bring it here." Vaje said turning to see the man walking cautiosly over to the desk laying the video repport on the desk that had recorded Mike Chilton's assult on Abraham Kane's Genesis Pod.

"So that fool tried it after all?" Vaje said looking away from the video. "I guess we'll be giving Motorcity a visit then." Vaje said with a grin. "But sir what about the agreement with Kane?" The messenger asked. Vaje laughed he didn't care about that old man or his law.

"I'll deal with him myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Motorcity~**

It was late as Aqua drove the empty streets of the underground refugee. The other Burners had gone back to Jacob's garage for some well deserved rest.

After a few more miles she was on her way back as well, well that was until a man with what look to be a serpant on his arm approached her.

"Excuse me but would you happened to know Mike Chilton?" The man asked with a grin Aqua noticed and was suspious. "Uh yeah but what is it to you?" She asked as she was attacked by the man. "What is your problem?" Aqua asked activating the razor blade that was stored in her mechincal left arm. "Take me to them." The man ordered. "And if I don't?" She asked. having the man pull out a scythe on her. "Then I'll have no choice but to..." The man said gesturing to her cheek.

Aqua didn't have much of a choice, great so much for having a break. "Fine I'll take you to him, just tell me what is your name?" Aqua asked sounding weak and defeated.

The man smirked at this request. "My name is Vaje of Vega."


	3. Chapter 3

By the way he said it Aqua could tell that he would turn his back on her not that she cared she only wanted to protect the Burners from what ever threat this guy was.

"Sorry but maybe next time." Aqua said as she used her transpertation mode to go to the Burners garage.

Although she was weak from fighing off Vaje she managed to make it to the Burner's HQ front door. "I gotta warn Mike and the others..." Aqua said feeling herself falling uncounious unaware that Mike was outside working on the chopper or Mutt Junior. Mike looked over and saw Aqua laying uncounious at the door.

"Aqua!" He said going over to her.

"You... the Burners... you need... to... to..." Aqua said in her unconious state. "We need to what?" Mike asked as he helped Aqua to her feet and into the garage's den. The rest of the Burners were at the table in the deli part of the garage and saw that Aqua was being carried in by Mike.

"Dude what happened to her?" Chuck asked being the first to walked over to them. "Don't know she was like this when I found her outside the door." Mike said as he put Aqua on the couch. "Well whatever happened to her it had to been bad. I mean look at this her sawblade is out." Chuck said examing the damage although when Chuck got to close. "VAJE!" Aqua yelled making Chuck back away. Aqua looked around to find that she was in the Burners garage and also Chuck slightly shaking. "Chuck... sorry." Aqua said looking down at her damaged arm.

"You okay Aqua?" Mike asked slightly worried. "Yeah it's just that you guys need to be prepared for what ever is about to happened to you." Aqua told them. By this point the others had come over to hear Aqua's explain what she had gone though before she got to the garage.

"So this Vaje guy is comming after me?" Mike asked arms folded. "I don't know if he's comming after you more like he wants to meet you, but Mike if he does you need to approach him cautiously I mean just look at what he did to me." Aqua said pointing to her arm. "Yeah I see you're point." Mike said thinking this out.


	4. Chapter 4

~Motorcity outskirts~

"This is what that Abraham Kane was trying to destory?" Vaje said looking around the refugee. "The man is a joke compared to me." Vaje said with a cruel grin on his face. He weasthe onewho had given Kane the knowledge of vast destrution and Kane couldn't even crack this place known as Motorcity. "Time to pay Abraham a visit." Vaje said using a power that only Aqua was known to have.

~Abraham Kane's Office~

Kane was looking out the window still dwelling in the fact that Chilton escaped him. "You really are a joke Abraham." He heard a voice from behind him and turned to see Vaje standing behind him. "V... Vaje?" Kane stuttered not believeing in was really him. "I thought you said you'd have Detroit under you're finger in about a year? Well Abraham what happened it's been two years now and still nothing, oh let me guess you've got so cut up in playing dictator that you forgot about the deal you made with me." Vaje said with venom in his voice.

Kane stood there in fear of what was going to hapened to him. "Well Abraham I'm waiting for an answer." Vaje said annoyed. "Wait it wasn't a total upset I did create the perfect weapon for you." Kane said trying to hide the fear that was cracking his voice. "Being?" Vaje asked. "It's a girl by the name of Aqua Loudcastor, and not only that she is a member of the Burners."

Vaje grinned at this, he turned his back away from Kane. "Thank you for the information Abraham, although this isn't going to be the last time you see me."


	5. Chapter 5

~Motorcity, Burners Garage~

Aqua was now outside the garage ignoring all the protest from the others about how it was too dangorous to be out with a guy of Vaje's personal.

Instead of using her transportation she decided to walk the streets of the refugee maybe it would help clear her head of everything that had happened from the Geneiss Pod to meeting Vaje or close incounter with Vaje.

"I'm surprised that you arn't with your Burner friends." Vaje asked appearing in front of her. "What how'd you find me?" Aqua asked stopping in her tracks. "You have Abraham Kane to thank for that." Vaje said comming close to her and whispering in her ear. "What is it that you want?" Aqua asked. Vaje laughed at this and walked away from her. "What I want... no what I desire is for this to be mine to be one with Vega!" Vaje said with arms out. "You can forget that there is no way the Burner's are going to let you do what ever it is you are planning." Aqua said trying to walk away from Vaje but couldn't.

"How do you know Abraham Kane?" Aqua asked suddenly. "That's simple we use to be partners although he was never any good alway taking my infomation as his own." Vaje told her. "Information?" Aqua asked. "Everything that you see that Abraham Kane has was all my doing in the beginning, including you." Vaje told her and with the including you part in made her cringe.

"You have to be kidding you... you... you were the one that came up with the sick idea of using orphans as test subjects?" Aqua asked outraged. "It work didn't it?" Vaje asked calmly looking back at her. Aqua thought on this and agreed with Vaje's statement.

He turned cold and took her by the arm. "What are you doing?" Aqua asked. "Take me to Mike Chilton!" Vaje ordered feeling the Kane Bot's take over she used the transportation to send them both to the Burners Garage.


	6. Chapter 6

~The Burners Garage~

"Are you sure it was okay to just let Aqua leave?" Julie asked slightly worried about Aqua after hearing about Vaje. "I'm sure she'll be fine beside it's not like she can't take care of herself she is a Burner after all." Mike said walking over to the over to finish his motorbike.

"Uh guys whys there a guy with Aqua?" Chuck asked seeing Aqua and Vaje walking to the Garage. "That must be the Vaje guy Aqua was talking about." Julie said as she walked to meet them. "Yeah but the question is what is he doing here?" Mike asked walking over to meet them.

Vaje saw the three of them approaching. "I see you told them about me." Vaje said with a grin on his face.

"You're Vaje right?" Mike asked being the first to greet him. "So you're the one who took down the Genesis Pod?" Vaje asked. "Yeah?" Mike asked. ""It's surprising to see someone like you take down one of my weapons." Vaje told him cruel, Mike looked at him what did he mean his weapon? "Genesis Pod was a Kane Co. weapon." Mike told him slightly annoyed.

Vaje laughed at this, a Kane Co. Weapon really?

"Listen Mike chilton all of Kane's weapons were orignally mine, I'm the one who designed them." Vaje told him. "Wait how could Kane's weapons be your design when I know full well that the design team works day and night on them." Julie spoke this time get Vaje's attenion. "There all copies and fakes." Vaje told him evily.

Mike walked over to Julie. "Jules I need you to stay out of this." Mike whispered. "But Mike he's..." Julie said but was cut off by Mike. "I know what he is but I got this." Mike told her with a smile turning back to face Vaje. "Look I don't know why you're here but what ever it is it can't be important to take Aqua hostage, so just let her go and we can talk this out." Mike said trying to ease the sitution. "You mean this girl? Sorry but I won't be letting her go anytime soon." Vaje told him tightening his grip on Aqua.

Aqua was helpless in this being held hostage by a man who claimed that he was the leader of Vega. Vaje looked as though he wanted to fight Mike at any given moment.

"Why are you here then Vaje?" Mike asked eyeing him suspiously. "I wanted to see the man responsible for taking down Abraham Kane." Vaje said looking Mike straight in the eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike only stood there. "This guy only wanted to see the one who took down Kane's Genesis Pod?" Mike thought as he stared back at man.

The grip on Aqua loosened as Vaje step toward Mike. "Now Mike if you wouldn't mind." Vaje said as he pulled out his scythe. "Show me how a man like you took out one of my weapons." Vaje said as he slashed at him with full force. Luckily Mike dodged it and pulled out his skull sabor. "Why are you fighting me? When it was Kane who used your weapon as his own?" Mike asked as he guarded from Vaje's attacks. "Becaues..." Vaje said evily. "It was I who was to rule all of you." Vaje said as he pushed Mike to the ground with a unhumanly force.

"Mike!" Both Chuck and Julie said at once as they saw there leader being defeated so easily by this man. "But don't think of this as a threat Mike Chilton." Vaje said as he held his scythe to his side. "Think of it as a offer." Vaje said reaching out his hand. "An offer for what?" Mike asked not trusting Vaje. "Why an offer to come and work for me of course." Vaje told him with a smile.

Mike only looked at him, what was this guy? obviously he didn't want Mike to work for him.

No.

It was more like he planned on using Mike as his slave.

"Why me?" Mike asked standing up. "What was that?" Vaje asked with interested. "Why do you want me when you have Aqua?" Mike asked looking at Aqua who gave her a reassuring glance. "What are you doing Mike?" Aqua thought as Vaje walked back over to her. "Yes why do I want you when I've such a gem right here?" Vaje said gently putting a hand on Aqua shoulder.

Vaje looked at her with a smile with Aqua giving him a confused look in return. "I know Mike Chilton why don't we settle this." Vaje said turning his attention back to Mike. "Meaning?" Mike asked. "Meaning I give you this girl back but in return when I come here again you have to do what I say or the deal is off." Vaje said evily.

Mike stood there for a minute thinking about what he was going to do. Of course he was going to say yes to the terms, but he didn't know what Vaje was asking of him in return. "I'll do it." Mike said getting a cruel smile to form on Vaje's lips.

"Excellent."


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Aqua got the feeling it was safe to move she quickly walked to stand beside Julie. Vaje then turned and was about to walk away. "Oh and just so we're clear Mike Chilton if you back away from our little deal then I'll have no choice but to not only to you but the girl as well."

~The Burners Garage~ A few hours later~

After Vaje had left ever thing seemed to go back to normal for the Burners well most of them anyway. MIke had gone back to working on his motorbike and Aqua was alone in her room it was Julie's idea after all she did look like she needed to rest from the confrintation with Vaje.

Laying in her bed she was looking up at the ceiling thinking about what Mike had to do to get her back. "He didn't have to do that." Aqua thought to herself knowing full well that she could take care of herself without any of the other Burners.

In the main part of the garage, Julie stood there watching Mike staring directly into his back. Mike could feel her staring. "There somthing you need, Jules?" Mike asked normally as though nothing was wrong. "Nothing I'm just worried." Julie said simply. "About?" Mike asked as he continued his work. "About you, Mike." Julie told him. Mike stopped for a moment and turned his head so that he was facing her. "Jules you don't have to..." Mike was cut off by Julie. "I don't have to worry about you right? Mike after what happened to you in Deluxe and the Genesis Pod I just..." Julie said trailing off.

Mike stood from were he was working and went over to Julie. "Jules you know that when the going gets bad I'll always find a way to break out of it." He told her with a smile, Julie only looked up at him trying to believe him.

"Jules I need you to trust me on this."


	9. Chapter 9

~later that night~

Julie had gone back to Deluxe leaving Mike alone to work on his motorbike. "What does Vega want with me?" Mike asked out loud to no except Aqua heard him. "Sorry for making you go though this." Aqua said making Mike look her way. "It's nothing that bad." He said turning back to his work.

Nothing that bad? Sure maybe not for him but for Aqua it was she that Vega really wanted.

After Kane's Genesis Pod was taken down it was like Motorcity had nothing to worry about with Mike Chilton being look at like a hero, which in respect he was after all it was he who had struck the final blow to Kane's weapon of mast destruction.

~Cleveland~ Vega headquarter~  
Vaje had returned to the Vega feeling very victorious about visiting Motorcity. "Lord Vaje?" A servant of Vega asked. "If your asking if I was successful then the answer is I was." Vaje said not bothering to look at the servant.


	10. Chapter 10

~Motorcity~

The next day Mike had told the rest of the Burners about the deal he had made with Vaje. "Wait so you're just gonna follow this Vaje's guy command now?" Dutch asked finding it hard to beileve that Mike would just be so obient to follow this Vaje person. "Dutch I know how you feel but we can't afford to lose Aqua to this guy who claims he was the mastermind behind Kane's weapons." Mike told Dutch unaware that Julie was standing behind him. "But what about you?" She asked getting Mike to turn to face her. "Hey Jules didn't hear you drive in." Mike told her with a friendly smile.

"You're just going to let Vaje take you is that it?" Julie asked crossing her arms. "Jules I..." Mike said as he was cut off. "I know we can't afford to lose Aqua but what about you? I mean come on Mike the Burners, us, we're nothing without you." Julie said trying to convince him to change his mind.

Mike thought on these words sure he was the leader of the Burners but the others including Julie had proven that they could handle protecting Motorcity without him. The proof: when Mike was lock in Kane Co. prison.

Aqua was standing at the farside of the the bar in the garage listening to the others. "He really is going to do it then, go with Vaje so I'll be freed." Aqua thought.

She had thought about it all night and finally decided that she had to get away from the Burners and Mike, for a while just until this died down a bit.

"Hey Jacob." Aqua said getting Jacob's attention. "Yeah Aqua what do you need?" Jacob asked awalking over to her. "I was wondering if you could give this not to the others, I don't want to see Mike get hurt becaues of me." She said standing up and taking a note from her pocket and giving the note to Jacob, who look as though he understood. "This is about Vaje right?" Jacob asked as he took the note. "Yeah, wait how'd you know?" Aqua asked. "Saw on the video feed." Jacob told her as he read the note.

Aqua left as he Jacob read the note.

She started up her motorbike, the sound of the engine starting could be heard though the garage getting the attention of the others.

"Why is she leaving?" Dutch asked but no one answered as the watched her drive away. "I think this will answer you're question." Jacob said as he handed Mike the note Aqua had left.

_I feel if I stay at the garage with you guys it'll just make the Burners a target for Vega, and also I don't want to see any of you getting hurt becaues of me. ~Aqua Loudcastor~_

"She left becaues of Vega." MIke annouced.

Aqua was driving to what seemed like noware. "As long as I'm the not with the others then he can't take Mike." Aqua thought as she drove past Skylark who saw her on the video cameras.

~Skylard Headquarters~

"Sir we've picked up on a high energy reading." One of the lower numbers informed Rayon. "High energy reading?" He asked looking at the screen to see that it was Aqua. "That's the girl who's always with the Burners." Rayon thought to himself. "Orders sir?" The lower number asked. "Forget that you ever saw the reading." Rayon said as he exited the Headquarters


	11. Chapter 11

Aqua had stopped her bike near the Skylark's territory although she hadn't notice because it was more important to figure out what to do to get Vega off of the Burner's trail. "You realize you're in Skylark territory right?" Rayon asked as he stood behind her. She tensed up hearing his voice. "I'm just taking a ride is all." Aqua said as she turned to face him. "'Where are the other Burners?" Rayon asked curiously. When Aqua didn't answer him, rayon knew something was wrong.

"Come with me." Rayon said leading Aqua inside to a living room like area. Since this was the Skylark's leader she felt safe in telling rayon about Vaje. "So you're telling me that this Vaje is after Mike?" Rayon asked. "Yes but more to it he was the original mind behind Kane's weapons." Aqua told him. "Did they ever work together?" rayon asked with interest. "No, only he did mention that he work with Kane in younger days." Aqua finished getting a look of interested out of the man.

"I'll personally see that Motorcity is under high alert." Rayon to her with a grin.

"Thanks but you don't have to get involved with this.' Aqua told him honestly.

"Consider it a favor after all Mike took down Kane's Genesis Pod." Rayon said standing up and going to the door. "You can stay her if you want or not, you're choice." Rayon said as he left the room.

~Burner's Garage~

Ever since he read the note Aqua left after leaving he couldn't sit still. "You okay?" Chuck asked seeing Mike sitting at the bar hands shaking around the cup he was holding. "Yeah I'm fine." Mike said not looking at Chuck.

Chuck could clearly see mike was worried and Mike was one who never worried.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing and taking his keys he went to his motorbike.

"Where is he going?" Dutch asked seeing Mike leaving. "MY guess he's going to find Aqua." JUlie said standing there with her arms' crossed. "Should we follow him." Dutch asked.

Really it was a bad idea for Mike to go looking for Aqua knowing that Vaje was going to come back to asked something of him, but still there was something wrong with the way he felt. "I'd stop if I were you." Mike heard Vaje say stopping his Motorbike. "Hello again, Mike Chilton." Vaje said appearing in front of Mike. Mike stopped the bike and got off putting the keys into his jacket pocket. "This about our deal?" MIke asked, getting a smile to form on Vaje's face.

"Mike Chilton not many can stand before me as you are doing, you're special, Mike Chilton." Vaje said the smile still on his face making it hard for Mike to read him.

"Meaning?" Mike asked taking his skull sable out of his pocket for his own protection for what ever Vaje was planning on doing to him. Vaje saw the skull sabor in Mikes' hand. "Come now there is no need for that. " Vaje said stepping closer to Mike.

Vaje placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"This might hurt a bit." Vaje said as he sent a voltage of Plasma energy though Mike's body.

Vaje stood back seeing the Plasma taking effect. "Listen Mike Chilton you serve Vega now." Vaje said with a grin. Mike looked at him the sickily green eyes of Plasma showing.

"I serve Vega." Mike said trance like.

"This was easier then I thought." Vaje thought as he transported back to Vega headquaters where he would control Mike.

~Burner's Garage~

"Hey guys I just felt something wrong." Julie said alerting the others to go to their cars.

Once on the road they communicated.

"Is it Mike?" Dutch asked his com appearing on Julies' dash. "Maybe I'm not sure." Julie said as the saw Mike's motorbike on the side of the road. "Where is he?" Julie asked getting out of Nine Lives and walking over to the Bike.

"Mike..."

"You came looking for me?" Julie heard Mike's voice and saw him wallking towards her. She could see the sickily green eyes.

"Plasma?" Julie thought backing away from him "Mikw hat happened to you?" Julie asked almost scared to know the answer. "Jules what are talking a..." Mike was cut off by Vaje's control taking over him.

Mike suddently drew out his skull sabor and attacked Julie. "Mike what are you doing?" Julie asked doing her best to dodge and block Mike's attacks. Mike didn't answer her as he continued her assualt.

~Skylark~

Aqua went back to her bike and drove off only a litt ways to Mike's assualt on Julie. "What is he doing?" Aqua thought quickly getting off her bike and going over to help Julie.

"Why are you guys fighing?" Aqua asked landing a blow to Mike.

"Plasma! Mike is infected by Plasma!" Julie said terrified.


	13. Chapter 13

"How'd Mike get infected with Plasma?" Aqua asked herself trying to gtet Mike to stop. It wasn't doing any good as they were so close to the Skylark's having told Rayon about Vaje and if any of the lowerr numbers were to see what was taking place they would tell Rayon immediantly and if that were to happen...

"This needs to stop." Aqua thought taking a hold of her gunblade that was at her side. "Julie you need to to g oback to the garage." Aqua said holding out the gunblade.

"But we can't just..." Julie tried finding it hard seeing Mike like this.

"Don't worry just go."

Julie got back in Nine Lives and went back.

"I'll try my best to bring you back sane." Aqua said aiming at Mike's neck sending a tranqulizer like shock though his body making him fall unconiouse.

Aqua went over to him and didn't see any green Plasma marks

"Who ever did this, did not use any normal Plasma energy."

Putting the gunblade back into its holster, Aqua helped Mike stand who was still uncouniouse. "Alot of good running away did me." Aqua thought to herself as she trasported both her and Mike along with their bikes back to the garage.

~Burners Garage~

"A little help." Aqua said carrying Mike in

"What happened to him?" Chuck asked. "Plama infection." JUlie said helping Aqua sit Mike's body on the couch.

"Wait Plasma? Wasn't that the stuff Kane used on you Aqua?" Chuck asked. "Yeah but this is different, it's not normal Plasma." Aqua told him. "How can Plasma be normal when it aws a highly toxic chemical to begin with?" Chuck asked her.

"Becaues the Plasma in my body is different, Kane used liquidized Kane bots that poisoned my blood stream it was only after I found the Plasma Energy, that the poison slowly wnt away." Aqua explained as Jacob came over to see Mike laying limp on the couch.

"This isn't good. Jacob said getting the others attention.


	14. Chapter 14

"Great what are we gonna do now?" Chuck asked concerned for Mike. "There's nothing much we can do at this point." Aqua said as she leaned agaisnt the arm of the couch. "What do you mean nothing we can do? There's gotta be something that can help him." Chuck asked.

Aqua didn't answer him.

"Come on we should take Mike to his room" Chuck suggested as he helped the still uncounious Mike stand and take him to his room in the garage.

Aqua stayed in the main part of the garage as the others took Mike to the back. Surprisingly Julie was the first to come back to the front and Aqua could see a traces of tears on Julie's face.

"Julie, you okay?" Aqua aske concerned. "I'm just worried about Mike." Julie told her with a weak smile, Aqua knew how much Mike meant to her even if Julie admitted it or not.

"He's gonna be okay right, Aqua?" Julie asked hoping that Aqua would tell her that Mike was going to be fine. Aqua only looked at her with a friendly smile and then back to the ground, how was she suppose to know if Mike was gonna be okay or not? It wasn't like she was there when Mike got infected by Plasma.

~Cleveland~Vega Headquarters~

Vaje was sitting at the desk in his office looking at the Burner's Garage though a holoscreen. "All of Detroit will be under my control." Vaje said with venom in his voice. A second screen appeared it was a call from Kane.

"What do you want Abraham?" Vaje asked. "I just wanted to see if you found the girl I told you about?" Kane asked with with slight worry in his voice. "What matter is it to you if I did?" Vaje asked with interest. "Being that I told you about her, how about we extend that little deal of ours?" Kane asked.

Vaje looked at him directly in the eye, what was this? Becaues Kane had told him about Aqua did he think he could talk his way back into controlling power? "Big mistake, Abraham." Vaje thought a smile forming on his lips. "I see you are satisfied with your results then, shall we discuss further at my office?" Kane asked hopefully. "Yes let's." Vaje said turning off the communication screen and appearing right in front of Kane's desk in his office at Kane Co.

"Tell me what is it you want?" Vaje asked. "You know what I'm asking let me join you think of what we could acomplish together." Kane asked.

Vaje only looked at him.

"You're joking right?" Vaje asked with a chuckle. "What do you mean joking? If it wasn't for me you'd never know the strength of your weapons, Vaje!" Abraham said slamming his fist in into the desk making Vaje laugh more. "Are you really trying to fight me, Abraham?" Vaje asked. "You'd be nothing without me Vaje." Kane told him.

"Try it the other way around Abraham." Vaje said with a cruel smirk on his lips. "What are you talking about?" Kane asked. "You couldn't destroy that refugee, you couldn't use my Genesis Pod to it's fullest strength, and you also couldn't enslave Mike Chilton." Vaje told Kane who only looked at him in disbelif. "You mean you..." Kane asked trailing off.

"Yes I enslave that dog you were so proud of, I enslaved Mike Chilton."


	15. Chapter 15

Kane could only look at him wide eyed, how was it possible for Vaje to do something he couldn't? Unless he used Plasma. "You can't mean you injected Plasma into Chilton?" Kane asked with disbelief. Vaje only stood there with an evil grin appearing on his face. "Would I lie Abraham?" Vaje asked with vemon.

Vaje turned his back about to transport back to Vega Headquarters. "Wait just a minute Vaje, what about the girl I told you about?" Kane asked.

"What about her?" Vaje asked not facing him. "What are you planning on doing with her?" Kane asked making Vaje chuckle.

"Why would I need to tell you my plans, Abraham?" Vaje asked as he transported back to Vega Headquartes leaving Kane.

"Damn it!" Kane said with anger at Vaje. "I never should have told him about the girl, now he has control of Chilton."

~Motorcity~ Burners Garage~

Nothing felt the same since Aqua had brought Mike back to the garage. "We're gonna go on patrol." Dutch said as he and Texas went to their cars. It was okay for them to go becaues they weren't being targeted by Vaje like Mike had been.

Leaving Aqua, Julie and Chuck alone in the Garage save for Jacob who ran the deli that was next to the garage.

"Do you have any idea of how to treat Mike?" Chuck asked Aqua as he looked over a dianostic that he ran on Mike. Aqua walked over to him and looked at the dianostic. Aqua didn't say anything to him. "Well?" Chuck asked wanting an answer. "It's like I said Plasma." Aqua informed him. "I know he's infected with Plasma, my question is how do we fix him?" Chuck asked again. "Chuck the only way he's going to be fine is to give him a dose of my Plasma." Aqua said walking away from him. "What do you mean you're Plasma?" Chuck asked interested.

"Meaning since I was the first to discover Plasma here in Motorcity I altered it in away that I can reverse the effects of Vaje's plasma on Mike." Aqua explained getting Julie's attention.

"Will that really work?" Julie asked walking over to her.

"Yeah it will..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Right I'll get on it." Aqua said going to Mik's room, leaving Julie and Chuck. "You're not going with her?" Chuck asked Julie who looked concerned. "No I'm sure Aqua's got it handled." Julie said with a smile hoping for the best after all Aqua was the only one that fully understood Plasma Energy.

Aqua walked to Mike's room stopping oce she got to the door. Even though she knew how to use Plama and understood the element aht didn't mean that stabalizing the Plasma that Mike had in his blood.

"No I can't think like this the others are counting on me." Aqua said aloud opening the door seeing Mike still unconiouse with a sigh of relief she closed the door behind her and walked over to MIke. He was still unconiouse and done by the trqulizer she put in him, so maybe there was a chance of Aqua's stableing the Plasma acturlly working.

"Here goes..." Aqua thought as she put her hand on Mike's chest sending her own Plasma though his body after this Aqua stood back to see her Plasma taking effect.

After a few minutes, Mike awoke from the trance.

"It worked." Aqua said getting his attention. "Aqua?" Mike asked confused as to why she was in the room. "What happened?" Mike asked getting up from the bed and taking his jacket and putting it on.

He didn't remeber? That was to be expected having been in a trance like he had been in. "Your were infected by Plasma." Aqua said going to the door. Mike only looked at her. ""So it wasn't a dream?" Mike asked aloud. "Yeah but the good news isI stabalized the Plasma." Aqua told him as she openedthe door.

Aqua went back to the main part of the garage. "What happened?" Julie asked. "He's awake." Aqua told her feeling proud of having stabalized Mike's Plasma but also a little weak.


	17. Chapter 17

Julie saw Mike walking into the room. "How do you feel?" Julie asked concerned. "It's hard to describe." MIke said leaning agaisnt the of a chair for support. Aqua watched him she didn't know it would be like this.

"The question is why did Vaje do it?" Julie asked. "You got me." Mike told her honostly.

~Cleveland~Vega Headquarters~

Vaje had gone back to his office after meeting with Kane. "That fool why would I want to join with him?" Vaje thought as he looked a the moniter that has the BUrner's garage displayed on it. "What?" Vaje asked seeing Mike no longer under his control. "That's impossible." Vaje said aloud as he stood and trasported to the Burner's Garage.

~Motorcity~Burner's Garage~

"MIke Chilton." Vajse said with venom high in his voice. "What do you want Vaje?" Mike asked struggling to stand from the stabalizing. "What I want, Mike Chilton, is to know how you arn't under my control?" Vaje asked the Plasma giving off a redish glow though his hand that was clenched in a fist.

Mike stood looking at Vaje but this time he seemed helpless. "If it's weaponary you want we can make it, just leave Mike out of what ever it is you are planning." Julie said defending Mike.

"Jules..." ike thought not liking her having to stand up for him, after all just look at what Vaje had done to him.

A devilish grin appeared on Vaje's face. "Weaponary?" Vaje said aloud with venom. "My dear I don't want any weapons, no, Mike Chilton is the only thing I want." Vaje said walking closer to Mike having Aqua step between Vaje.

"Step aside girl." Vaje ordered. "You have to be kidding." Aqua said taking a hold of her gunblade. "He's our leader do you honestly think we'd let you hurt him?" Aqua asked pointing the gunblade towards Vaje.

Only Vaje didnt seem threatened as he calmly stood back.

"I don't threaten but since you're goin to such length as to protct this dog I shall back away."

Mike clinched at the way he reffered to Mike as a dog. "He really dose know about Kane after all." Mike thought with interested.

"But I wonder, Mike Chilton, how long will it last before you come crawling back to me."


	18. chapter 18

~**Vega Headquarters**~ **Cleveland**~

"Mike chilton thinks he can escape me does he?" Vaje thought with a smirk. "WIth his DNA I extracted when I infected him, I can create the perfect weapon." Vaje said a loud as he made a plasma clone of Mike.

But this Mike was different he had vemonous red eyes and the orange accent on his jacket where changed to red. Vaje then step back to admire his work.

"Perfection."

Vaje said as the clone noticed him. "You're the one that created me?" The clone asked curiously. "Yes." Vaje answered. "Tell me who am I and what am I doing here?" The clone asked a side effect of being a plasma clone and with Mike's DNA he hand the man's memorieso f what had happened prior to this.

"Settle down I'll tell you, I made you out of Plasma and Mike Chilton's DNA." Vaje said only to be cut off by the clone. "Mike Chilton?" The clone asked. "Yes, but as you'll soon see he's nothing compared to you." Vaje said with vemon in his voice.

"Meaning" THe clone asked with interest.

"I want you to capture him and bring him back to me." Vaje told the clone.

"I'll do it but on a request."

"And that would be?" Vaje asked.

"I'm not going by a name that is of someone who is nothing compared to me." The clone said bitterly, no doupt becaues of the memories of Mike's.

Vaje saw the anger on the clones's face and with this he grinned evily. "Of course I would expect nothing less of you, Rage." Vaje said using the name as away to control the clone.

~**Motorcity**~

Skylark was dong as Rayon had promised the had the entire refugee on high alert unaware of what was to come two SKylarks were heading back to their territory only to be attacked by a hooded figure. "Come on this is the best you can do?" The figure asked as he continued his attack.

Having one of the Skylark's catching on to the voice.

"Mike Chilton?" One asked only invoking the figure's anger.

"I'm nothing like that failure." He said landing the final blow to the two and leaving them unvoniouse.

"Pathetic.: Rage said as he moved onwared.

"I'm comming for you next, Chilton."


End file.
